Beautiful Sinner
by Gjpink
Summary: Kelly didn't know that bad could look so good until it came in the form of Clark Black the only one who noticed her pain and was ready and willing to mend her broken heart. Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

Clark Black sat at the bar alone, sipping at his beer. There were plenty of superstars and divas for him to hang out with but either he didn't like them or vice versa. He wondered where his brother was, but then again he didn't really mind. He liked being the lone wolf, it meant people wouldn't bother him, loners were the people you didn't mess with. Although loner or not Clark Black was not one to be messed with.

"Excuse me!" a female voice said and Clark turned to see Kelly Blank, he let out a low whistle as he admired her, noticing that her shorts only just covered her ass. "Excuse me!" Kelly tried again at gaining the bartender's attention but failed, the pumping music of the club making it hard for her to be heard. She sighed and decided going out with the girls had been a bad idea, she couldn't even get a drink to wash away the thoughts of Mike and how he'd broken her heart. Clark saw the sadness in her crystal blue eyes and felt sorry for the small blonde, he didn't know whether it was the small flow of alcohol in his system making him feel this way or if he was just going soft but he wanted to help her.

"Yo!" he yelled over the music, grabbing the bartender's attention almost immediately. "I want a drink for the lady!" he said pointing at Kelly who frowned at him, confused as to why he, Clark Black one half of a dominant tag team, was helping her. The bartender nodded and Clark swivelled round in his chair so he was facing her.

"What'll it be?" he asked her, she shrugged and ordered her usual drink. "You heard her." Clark said, handing the money over and watching the bartender go to sort out her drink.

"You didn't have to do that." she said, sitting on the stool next to him and he shrugged.

"It's no big deal, a drink is a drink even if you're not buying for yourself." she frowned at him.  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked and he sighed, his green eyes locking with her blue ones.

"'Cause you've turned up minus the boyfriend and you're looking sorry for yourself." he said and Kelly opened her mouth in shock. "You deserve to have a good time." he said, lifting his beer bottle and nodding at her as the bartender handed her, her drink.

"How did you know?" she asked, shocked that he could work out so much just from one glance.

"Well one, Mizanin would go absolutely mental if you came anywhere near me alone, and two, you're at a club but you don't look like you're here to party." she sighed, who had she been kidding, if Clark Black could tell that she still wasn't over Mike- it had been nearly a week since he'd ended it- she was pretty sure everyone else in here could. She really shouldn't have let Eve and Layla convince her to come out with them. "So what happened?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I don't wanna talk about it." she said and he grinned at her.

"I better order you some more of those then." she gave him a small smile, hoping that he was joking, one could never tell with a mystery like Clark.

There was suddenly disruption on the dance floor and both of them snapped their heads towards it to see Mike "The Miz" Mizanin making a grand entrance, shouting about one thing or another.

Kelly downed her drink and went to leave- she couldn't face him, it was too soon- but Clark grabbed her wrist, stopping her from leaving.

"Don't let him win." was all he said and Kelly once again found herself convinced, lost in his dark green eyes. She sat back at the bar and he ordered her another drink.

"Let me get that." she said reaching in her purse for money but Clark shook his head.

"I got this." he said, once again handing the money over to the bartender. She folded her arms and frowned at him. "What?" he asked, staring blankly at her. "Can't a guy do a girl a favour?"

"Yes, but why would you be doing me favours?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Maybe I'm going soft." he said and Kelly laughed.

"Clark Black, one of the almighty Black brothers, has gone soft?" she asked, letting out a laugh once again. Clark smiled and found himself warming to this girl, which was an odd yet pleasant feeling for him.

* * *

After ordering her one last drink Clark took Kelly's hand and pulled her out of her seat. The alcohol in both of their systems was making them a little bit giggly but they weren't full on drunk. "Let's dance!" he cried, going to pull her to the dance floor but she refused.

"I can't." she muttered weakly and he lifted her chin, making her look into those beautiful green eyes once again.

"You can and you will. Let's show that jerk just what he's missing!" Kelly bit her lip and nodded allowing Clark to lead her to the dance floor.

They started off just awkwardly bobbing together, Kelly's eyes constantly somewhere else, looking for Mike. Clark grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Two o'clock." he whispered in her ear before spinning her away. She looked in the direction Clark had told her and there he was with that Maryse grinding on him. Kelly's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe he'd moved on so quickly. As if he could feel her watching him Mike turned, shooting her a smirk. She felt tears well up in her eyes but they disappeared when strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind, gently rocking her side to side. She glanced up to see Clark, who was grinning back at her.

Clark locked eyes with Mike and sent him a smirk, before gently leaning down and whispering something in Kelly's ear. She giggled and turned round to face him, giving Maryse a run for her money as she began to dance properly. All Clark could do was stare, watching as her hips moved in perfect time with the music. She caught his stare and laughed, grabbing his hands and pulling him closer before slapping them on her butt.

"You're right," she said to him, sneaking a quick glance at Mike whose jaw had hit the floor. "This was a great idea." she said, her heartbreak forgotten as she focussed on giving the mouthy man a piece of his own medicine. Clark smirked, closing his eyes as she slowly traced her hands down his chest.

"Mmm, what are you doing?" he asked, licking his lips and she smirked.

"Putting on a great show." she said, undoing two of the buttons on his shirt and gently tracing circles on the flesh that was exposed. He sighed in pleasure and slid his hands to her hips, seductively tracing them up her sides and running them through her blonde hair.

"What are _you_ doing?" she asked, undoing another button and he smirked.

"Playing along." he said, winking at her before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. At first Kelly was taken aback but she soon gave in to the kiss, letting out a low moan when Clark's Tongue brushed across her own. One of Clark's hands gripped the back of her head tightly, holding her in place, the other made it's way back down her body, tracing the skin of her thigh. As their make out session progressed, hands roamed and eventually Clark's mouth glued itself to her neck, his hands gently sliding over her lower back and thigh.

Eve and Layla watched in amusement. "Wow she must be really drunk." Layla said and Eve shrugged.

"Or maybe getting revenge on Mike." She said, gesturing to the 'Awesome' Superstar and his date sitting in a booth, Mike had his eyes glued to Kelly and Clark, a grim expression on his face while Maryse appeared to be moaning about not being the centre of his attention.

"Who cares at least she's over that jerk now, she's been crying herself to sleep over him for far too long."

"I think we should get out of here." Kelly whispered, she'd had her fun and now she honestly wanted to see how far things would go with the bad boy. She ran a finger over his abs and he removed his lips from her neck.

"Let's do it." he said with a nod and she grabbed his hand, leading him out of the night club and shoving him into a taxi.

* * *

Kelly woke wrapped in the strong arms of Clark Black and she smiled. Last night had been amazing, nothing like she'd ever experienced with Mike. She snuggled closer to Clark and he stirred in his sleep, she looked up at him and thought he looked extremely cute when sleeping and not at all like the Clark Black the roster knew. Thinking about it the Clark she met last night was not the same Clark she'd met a few months ago. She sighed happily and kissed his bare chest, effectively waking him up. Clark turned to her sleepily and grinned.

"Last night was fun." he said to her and she nodded.

"Mmm hmmm, it was amazing." she said, tracing circles on his chest and he smirked at her.

"Someone got over Mike quickly." he noted and she rolled her eyes at him but it was true, after spending the night with Clark she no longer felt the need to grieve over her failed relationship with the loud mouthed superstar. It felt good, knowing she was single again.

"He's not really a hard person to get over."

"You could've fooled me." he said and she used the hand tracing circles on his skin to slap him. "Ouch!" he said sitting up and staring at her.

"I don't want to talk about him." she said, sitting up and pulling the covers with her to cover her body. "I want to get out of here and back to my room before anyone sees me." Clark nodded, trying not to take offence to her not wanting to be seen leaving his room and watched her turn away from him, starting to slip out of the covers when a loud knock at the door sounded.

"Who the hell is that?" Kelly asked, jumping back into the bed, Clark shrugged and slid out of the bed, and Kelly stared at him, taking in every inch of his muscled torso.

He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, turning to Kelly and smirking when he saw her checking him out.

"Let's go see who this is." he said leaving the bedroom, Kelly sat there wondering who it could be. She hoped it wasn't his brother Angus, that would make things more awkward than they already were.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" a familiar voice sounded and Kelly groaned, quickly sliding out of bed and locating her clothes that were strewn across the room.

"What are you talking about?" Clark asked in an un-amused tone, staring at Mike blankly.

"You know what I'm talking about, what the hell do you think you're doing with Kelly?" he demanded and Clark chuckled.

"Oh her, I don't know why you let her go, she's a real fire cracker in bed." he said and Mike let out a low growl. "Oops am I not supposed to know that?" he asked innocently and Mike swung, his fist connecting with Clark's chin. Clark stepped back and gently placed his fingers on his chin that was still stinging from the punch. "That all ya got big boy?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and Mike's blood boiled, not only had Clark slept with Kelly but now he was daring to taunt Mike? Mike charged, tackling the young superstar. Clark grunted as his back slammed against the floor and tried to block at least a few of the punches that Mike was raining down on him.

Kelly heard the crash and stopped what she was doing, she threw on a robe and ran out of the bedroom.

"Mike?" she asked, staring at the superstar who appeared to be beating Clark to a pulp. At the sound of her voice Mike's head snapped towards her and he stopped his beating for a second.

"Kelly?" he asked and she frowned at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and Mike stood.

"I, uh, you…" he stumbled over his words, he himself didn't know why he was there, maybe seeing her with someone else had made him regret leaving her in the first place. Taking advantage of the situation Clark swept Mike off his feet, causing the superstar to hit the floor with an almighty thud.

"Get out." Clark demanded, standing and wiping at the blood coming from a cut on his lip and Mike stood slowly, looking up at his ex with a sorry expression on his face. "Are you deaf? Get outta here." Mike decided starting another fight would be stupid and after one last look at Kelly he walked out of the room.

"Are you ok?" Kelly asked, rushing over to Clark and cupping his face in her hands to take a look at his mouth.

"I'm fine," he said, meeting her concerned looking blue eyes. "What about you?" he asked and she nodded, releasing his face.

"I'm ok." she said and he put his hands on her shoulders.

"You sure?" he asked, brushing some hair from her face. "You seem a bit shook up." he said and she pulled away from his touch, she was over Mike now but after spending the night with Clark and having him treat her like she was an actual person meant she felt a pull to him. He'd been there for her when she was down, the only person in the club who actually noticed her heartbreak. She didn't to want to rush into things and certainly not after a one night stand.

"No I'm fine." she said and Clark frowned at her, a second ago she was all over him and now she was running away from him, he didn't see what he had done wrong.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded. "Because you're acting strangely."

"I just want to get to my room." she said and he nodded.

"I'll um, leave you to that." he said and she nodded, heading back into his bedroom. He scratched his head and sat down on the couch until she came back out, once again he admired how short her shorts actually were.

"Well bye." she said softly and he nodded at her.

"See ya." he said, feeling funny about how they'd left things.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since he spent the night with Kelly but Clark's thoughts were still wrapped around the blonde. He'd never fallen for a girl so quickly and he wished things had gone differently that morning.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" his brother asked, clapping a hand on his shoulder and Clark sighed. "Do you even care that we lost just then? We lost the championships Clark." Angus growled angrily and Clark shrugged his brother off.

"I'm sorry man." He said and Angus shook his head.

"She means a lot to you huh?" Angus asked, trying to see things from his brother's perspective and Clark nodded.

"Yeah, I just, I don't get what happened." He said sadly. "I really am sorry about tonight its just-"

"Don't worry about it, one of us was bound to make a mistake one day." Angus said with a shrug before patting his brother on the shoulder and leaving. Clark sighed and headed to catering to get something to drink.

When he got to catering he wanted to leave right away. There in front of him was Kelly, flirting with Cody Rhodes. Someone chuckled behind him and Clark turned to see Mike standing there.

"Wow you really aren't having a good day." He said with a smirk. "First you lose your titles and now it appears you've lost the girl." Clark glared at Mike and resisted the urge to snap at the superstar, instead he turned and stormed off. As he stormed past Kelly and Cody he shot the 'Dashing' Superstar a glare which Kelly caught sight of.

Kelly sighed, she knew what she was doing was wrong but it was for the best right? What if things didn't work out between them, they would both get hurt and she didn't want that. Sadly the blonde realised she was causing more damage by avoiding Clark and flirting with other guys.

"What's up?" Cody asked her and she shook her head.

"I'm not feeling to good." She responded before leaving the superstar.

* * *

After losing their match for the second week in a row Layla pulled her friend to the side and folded her arms across her chest. "Ok, what's wrong?" she asked and Kelly shook her head.

"Nothing." She lied and the British diva frowned at her friend.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me." She said and Kelly sighed, running a hand through her blonde hair. "It's Clark isn't it?" Layla asked and Kelly nodded.  
"Talk to him." The brunette said sternly and Kelly shook her head.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Layla asked, sounding confused and the blonde sighed.

"What if he's not the guy I think he is?"

"You won't know if you don't give him a chance." Layla argued and Kelly nodded, she had a point. "You can't deny yourself a happy relationship just because you had a one night stand with him!" Kelly nodded.

"That makes sense." She said and Layla smiled.

* * *

Kelly stood nervously outside Clark's room, she'd found out through his brother Angus, who also seemed keen to get the pair together. Pulling herself together she reached out and tapped her knuckles against the door. She waited but the door was not throw open. She sighed, maybe he wasn't in. She turned to leave when she heard, "I'm coming, I'm coming!" a smile graced her lips and she turned back to the door.

Clark opened the door, fresh from a shower, he was taken aback when he saw Kelly standing there.

Kelly stood in shock as Clark was standing there in only a towel, small beads of water clinging to his muscled torso and his hair was tousled and soaked. She had to admit he looked unbelievably sexy.

"Um hi." he said nervously, she was the last person he expected to find behind the door.

"Can I come in?" she asked, drawing her eyes away from his towel clad body and making eye contact with him. He nodded, a small smile forming.

"Sure," he said stepping to the side and allowing her to enter. She went and sat down on the couch immediately.

"I'm just gonna..." he said, nodding to the bedroom and she smiled.

"Take your time." she said, she needed to think about what she was going to say any way.

As he pulled on some clothes Clark mentally prepared himself, he'd already thought about what he'd say to her but when she actually turned up at his door his brain had turned to mush.

Kelly wrung her hands trying to figure out what to say, how to explain how she was feeling when Clark entered, wearing only a dark shirt and beach washed jeans. He had a towel wrapped around his shoulders that he was rubbing against the back of his head with one hand.

"What's up?" he asked, tossing the towel aside and sitting next to her, she kept her eyes away from his, trying to think of a sensible answer to 'what's up?' Instead of blurting out her feelings. She sighed and looked up at him.

"Look, about us," she started and Clark shook his head.

"It's fine, I get it!" he said and she frowned at him. "It was only a one night thing, I'm fine with that." He lied and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really?" she asked and he looked up at her, a sad look in his eyes and shook his head.

"No." he admitted. "I can't get you out of my mind!" he said and a small smile graced her lips at his revelation. "But I get it, I'm no Cody Rhodes." He said sadly and Kelly frowned.

"Nothing is going on between me and Cody." She said softly and he frowned at her.

"But I saw you guys together last week, you seemed pretty cosy to me." He said bitterly and she let out a small laugh.

"Yeah," she said thinking back to her conversation with Cody, he was sweet but there was just something missing. "But he's no you." she said and he looked up at her, surprise written over his features. She smiled and gave him a nod and his face lit up. She went to say something else but his lips crashing against hers stopped her and she melted, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him closer to her, deepening the kiss. He let out a low growl and slid his hands up her top, his warm hands against her cold skin making her gasp. His fingertips ran their way along her sides, stopping when they reached the material of her bra. She played with his hair, messing it up even more. They eventually pulled away, leaving their foreheads touching and breathing heavily.

"You really mean that?" he asked and she nodded.

"There's something about you, Clark Black that drives me insane." She said and he smirked.

"I do have that effect on women." He said with a shrug and she rolled her eyes playfully at him.

"Just don't break my heart." She said seriously and he nodded.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said before capturing her lips in a short, sweet kiss.


End file.
